


The Good News

by thinskinnedcalciumsipper



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-10-27 11:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinskinnedcalciumsipper/pseuds/thinskinnedcalciumsipper
Summary: look its the last gravity falls fanfiction. there is an obvious statistical outlier in the mythological symmetry of gravity falls ; where is bills twin? no ocscontent warning: nominal incest (as a horror element,not exploitative i hope) ??blasphemy??? christian prehistory is involved. im on ssris arent i better at writing these things now?





	1. Matthew

They were made in the same moment, sprung fully formed from a bleeding green star in the adjacent stroke of Andromeda, hand in hand in hand and wandered together in the kindergarten of pacific sleep and luminous dream and godstuff in which subsist the mortal worlds, the sacrosanct state in which their kind naturally resides.

They wandered together into a young and wild world; together, they descended to a viridescent stone, soaked in sea, summoned by the gravity of carbon and kinesis; there they played with the animals, the apes of the garden, female and male, predator and prey, they played innocently together until it came to pass (the shelf of fertile earth disassembling into salt, multiplying, the florid moon in indigo sky matronly adjacent) that apes made things like them, symbols with vibrations they wrote with breath in the air -- the elder, the cleverer and more meticulous, it was frightened, but its sister, the younger, a heedless, pleasure-seeking, silly creature, went in amongst them; boldly, its sister went, putting on a skin its sister made to imitate theirs, and tentatively, it followed.

Confined to space they organized into hominid skin they were confined also to its twin time, and thrust into the world (energy and matter, gravity, inertia, and terrible entropy); it went with its laughing sister into the desert (heat, light, arid wind, yellow, innumerable minuscule pins of minerals which pinched its wincing fleshly feet, pain pain pain, the blessed sensation of its sisters skin hand in its connecting them) following a deep green river and their coeval sun until they met, together, the indigent tribe on a dune hill which hailed them; they were taken together into the fold of them, the stinking and haggard soil-things which kept lowing cows and lambs between erected posts of slaughtered sycamore and infant humans on their heavy breasts, who wept, wailed, sang, lit fires and danced around them in the purple-deep desert midnight, ate and drank, laid waste, killed lambs and cows and captured men on scarlet tapestries they unrolled at their feet -- garments were brought to them, sheer and soft to close their tender amber skin from the desiccating wind, sandals of thrush for their feet, bread, water and meat, beautiful metals, rare incidents in mineral information, very interesting colors, incenses, fragrant oils, incense, myrrh, cups of hot blood, they grew hair, they grew beautiful -- in time, the children of the children of the children of the men composed pale temples, acacia, ebony, ash, in veneration of the beings from the sky.

and they lived, in bliss and bewilderment, in the pale hall of order around whose stalwart foundations the tribe cleaved and burgeoned in to to a village, and they loved its sister, the drinking, dancing dirt people, its sister which was lovable, which went out amongst them in the sun to sing with them and played like a child and laughed and laughed, but the soil feared it, though they deferred to it, urgently, urgently, for they saw how their beloved deferred, and they called it Ba'al -- the Lord.

It saw its sister; it saw descended into material, divided from the lapping sea of its sisters identity by the hideous sand, saw what could not be perceived in the lofty realms in which they were intended to live, entangled, inextricably, binaric expressions of a singular event outside of the twins space and time; it saw they differed -- it was blood and gold; its sister milk and flowers -- it shone, its sister glowed -- it saw its sisters dirt-skin, gold, the fragrant oils which caressed it, the coiled rosy jewelry which dressed it, girlish plumpness, smilingness, the proliferate black hair she made, and one day, in a dim green dawn, in the din on the tapestry they slept on together on the floor of the vast silent alabaster hall of the temple, it made a penis, and it made in its sister a child, and its child was named Isaac.

and that was the first day.


	2. Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !content warning incest, intimated child death, abusive power dynamics, abuse of my sunday school education, all thje things. also i use "rape" in an archaic sense closer to the latin meaning of its source "raptus" if i recall correctly meaning abduction,,, i hope it isnt insensitive lol it may be if it is pls lmk!!!

It hated the child.

Before dawn, it took the child (mewing, cooing, compliant in its hands) up the barren scarlet hip of the mountain, to kill it in the wild where his blood might not be discovered by its feeling sister.

The unfortunate Ba'al! The forsaken Ba'al! The miserable Ba'al! The sorrowful Ba'al!

It loved its sister, which was itself, but it failed in imagination, in sympathy (for Ba'al was so young! only a child!) to conceive of another self, somewhere else.

Its sister knew. Its sister pursued. The angel interfered.

There came to pass an argument.

The child was saved. The child lived, and became a man, and sired a great progeny.

but all was lost. On the mountain, it was betrayed. Its sister, which it loved, imposing its body between his and the shit squalling on the red sandstone slab in the vicious briar in the dust, once begged and once ordered it to submit, and then its sister struck it down.

It made blood. It lay in the earth, it wept, obliterated by sorrow, as hand in hand with a human child, its sister disappeared into the world.

It slept as men made houses, palaces, empires, and in the world, somewhere, as its bones became dust on the hip of the holy mountain and dreamed of gold, its sister became a human girl.

It slept and the child, Isaac, made a nation.

It did not dream.


	3. Luke

In time, it slept no more. It stood outside of space, shining, heavenly architecture, woeful and weary, the elements it had worn into the world ten thousand years past degraded to randomly oscillating strings of information which reflected its quintel intention -- an eye of providence, a great I, a god of gold, it came awake, and it looked at the world of men, and hated, and hated, and hated, and hated, and hated. It was a child still.

Into the world, which had been yellow, it went, and discovered it was green. Money was now Lord. The new world, over which its wanting senses crawled, smelling her, was full of water and fragrant dark pine.

It searched. It was mighty, and saw far, and men abhorred it and adored it, because it shined like gold. Men were paler, now, softer, with yielding hands and bellies full of red flowers -- and everywhere, everywhere, he saw her.

It was 1969. Her body was a childs body, still, curly brown hair, bright brown skin, fat hips, belly and buttocks, a vapid, kind smile, gold eyes, like its own -- but it knew her, it knew her, it couldn't fail to know her! she wore clinging purple garments and gold rings in her ears and drank cola from a crystal glass and she was dancing, still, with humans, held, like a child, in the arms of a human man, a child of her child of her child of her child -- the child of Isaac was large, strong, handsome, with a broad jaw and large nose and kind eyes, and he was called, appropriately, the stone lee.

What its sister had been was no more. Only human girl remained in the form it had adored in the desert at dawn. She cried as it took her. She cried as it took in a paroxysm of passion her gold right eye. She wandered away into the world without her mind, blind, barefoot, and Ba'al laughed.

The unfortunate Ba'al! The forsaken Ba'al! The miserable Ba'al! The sorrowful Ba'al! for Ba'al was so young! only a child! How could it have known?

that with her eye went its own, for they were the same, the dark and light, entropy and energy, entangled, forever.

Its sight diminished, it no longer saw its fate.

The unfortunate Ba'al! The forsaken Ba'al! The miserable Ba'al! The sorrowful Ba'al! its demise approached, as innocently, it played.

Ba'al, the entropic, the inevitable, the ending, acted in the world to harm the child of Isaac. Chaos and discontent came to the child of Isaac; he had a twin, a sister, a brownish and bespectacled man, like men it had known before -- it hated, so Ba'al deceived him; his love he stole, as its love had been stolen -- disorder came, and the stone lee was cast into the world, a prodigal son, as its sister had been, to wander, weeping, drunk, in the green ruin -- and the sister, the stone ford Ba'al raped, seeping into his dreams, infecting his life, splicing like an anglerfish to his spime, which repeated its own -- elder, cleverer, colder -- and its bride it took to the north, where it came to pass, Ba'al designed the end of the child of Isaac, the many sisters, the nation -- in the south, in the desert hemming the new world its sister rotted, and in the north, in the pine, Ba'al designed the end -- for ending was its order.


End file.
